


A Helping Hand

by DBGreece



Category: Discord Murder Party (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, sex advice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBGreece/pseuds/DBGreece
Summary: Percy and Valencia want to try out having sex, however, they are clueless as what to do. So they ask Tommy for help in joining them.





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a short prompt from a friend <3

“Mr. Gwendolyn, please come up to my room at your earliest convenience. - Percy”

Tommy kept reading the note as he made his way through the lounges halls. Percy was not one to ask for much, but Tommy was always happy to help regardless. Upon reaching Percy’s room, voices could be heard emanating from it. Thinking nothing of it, Tommy opened the door with a smile.

“Hey Percy, so what did you.” Tommy began before stopping in his tracks.

In the room was Percy and Valencia, however, both of them were completely naked. The two were not engaged in any obvious sexual acts however, but more seemed to be trying to figure out how to proceed.

“I am so sorry, I can come back later if you would rather Percy.” Tommy stammered out as he began to back away.

“No Mr. Gwendolyn please!” Percy said, surprising Tommy. “This is actually what I needed your help with.” He said sheepishly.

“Excuse me?” Tommy said, shocked at his response.

“Well, you see Mr. Gwendolyn. If you wouldn’t mind, please come in and shut the door.” Percy said gesturing to Tommy.

Tommy hesitated for a moment, before succumbing to his curiosity. He entered the room and shut the door softly behind him.

“Alright you two, what's up and why am I witnessing it?” Tommy said inquisitively.

“Well Mr. Gwendolyn,” Percy began as he paced the room. “Ever since we got out of that trap thing, well me and Valencia have been attempting to, well.”

“Percy and I have been attempting to have sex,” Valencia said bluntly as she sighed. “The only problem is that I have never had sex before, and Percy only knows so much from growing up on a farm.”

“And so you thought to have me help you?” Tommy said bluntly. “Me, over say Vincent, or Junior, or the Doctor?” He questioned.

“Vincent doesn't strike me as the type to want to ‘help’ us.” Percy stammered.

“And Junior mentioned not having much experience himself.” Valencia sighed.

“And the doctor?” Tommy questioned.

“No.” The two snapped in unison.

“And with what you told us about your time in the trap, we assumed that you and your partner probably did it,” Percy said as he trailed off.

“A lot.” Valencia finished.

“Fair enough.” Tommy chuckled as he looked around. “In that case, what exactly did you have in mind? Were you wanting me to tell you what I remembered, watch and give tips, or what did you have planned?”

“Well Mr. Gwendolyn, we were hoping that you would maybe join us for our first time?” Percy responded with a sheepish grin on his face.

“Alright, and you are okay with this Valencia?” Tommy asked gently.

“Yes, Tommy I am.” She responded, “It was my idea to ask for help, Percy just agreed it would be beneficial.”

“In that case, let's get started,” Tommy said as he began to remove his clothes.

~~~

“Oh yes, Percy right there!” Valencia moaned as she ran her hands through Percy’s hair.

Percy was on his knees beside the bed, his face trapped between Valencias legs. Tommy was to her side, one of his hands wrapped around her breast as the other played with her nipple. Percy was hard at work darting his tongue in and out of Valencia's folds, sending small shocks throughout her body.

“Remember Percy, alternate between slow and fast.” Tommy said as he paused from his task before resuming.

A muffled “yes sir.” Could be heard from below between moans of pleasure.

“Percy your mouth feels so good.” Valencia gasped between breaths. “Every time you go deeper it makes my body wants to melt.”

“Better than your tingers princess?” Tommy joked as he stood himself up.

“More than you could imagine!” She screamed. “It feels like something is coming out, and I can't stop it!”

“That would be your orgasm Princess,” Tommy said, pulling himself away from her breasts. “Don't worry about holding it back, let it happen.” He assured her.

Letting her body go numb Valencia did as she was instructed and let her orgasm flow out. More of her juices began to coat Percy’s face as he attempted to lap up as much as he could. Valencias screams softened into moans of pleasure as the sensations flowed through her. If the other awakened were listening there was no doubt they would know what was going on. Yet the three of them did not seem to care in the least. Forcing his head out from her legs, Percy wiped his mouth as he gasped for air.

“Is it time to switch positions yet?” He asked.

“I think it is!” Tommy responded. “Alright princess, it's your turn to get on your knees.”

Without hesitation Valencia began to slide off the bed, her limbs not yet fully responding.

“Alright now Percy, get up here next to me,” Tommy said as he patted the bed next to him. “Okay, now Valencia remember, the hardest part about sucking did is remembering to breathe. Just keep breathing and don't bite down and it will make Percy feel just as good as he made you feel.”

Valencia nodded her head without saying a word. Once Percy was situated on the bed she wasted no time before taking his rod into her mouth. Slowly but surely she began to take every inch of his member into her mouth. Once she reached her limit she pulled back sharply, coughing for a moment before speaking.

“Are you sure that's how this works Tommy?” She questioned, wiping the saliva from her mouth. “That felt difficult.”

“As I'm sure it will, but I promise you're doing it right. How did that feel Percy, did she do alright so far?”

Percy had a far off look on his face as he began to process what was happening. A shiver coursed through his body as he was brought back to reality, looking down at the woman on the ground before him.

“That felt amazing Valencia.” Was all Percy said before grinning gleefully at her.

“See, you're doing amazing Princess.” Tommy said with a soft smile.

“Alright, since it seems to be making him happy.” Valencia giggled before resuming her position.

Taking it slower this time Valencia began to wrap her lips around the head of Percy’s cock. Letting her tongue wrap around him as she adjusted she began to feel at ease. Hearing the moans escaping Percy’s lips convinced her to continue onwards. Bobbing her head up and down, Valencia began to find a comfortable pace, taking his cock in and out of her as she moved. With every new movement, Percy’s moans would change, evolving from newfound pleasure, to amazement.

“Go ahead Percy, place your hands on her head as she did you to help control it.” Tommy said as he guided his hand to her head.

When Percy’s hand touched her head, a spark of passion filled Valencia's body, invigorating her to move faster. As she continued valencia found her hands wandering the bed to attempt to balance herself, one of them placed on Percy’s hip, and the other around Tommy’s dick. Without realizing it she began to work his member in addition to Percy’s. Both men began to moan in response, with Percy’s nearing their peak.

“Mr. Gwendolyn, I feel something comin.” Percy moaned out.

“That's good Percy, let it out, cum for Valencia.” He gasped in response. “Now Valencia, remember to breathe, and don't lock up once he starts cumming, alright?”

Valencia was unsure of what Tommy meant, simply continuing her movements on their cocks. As her pace quickened Percy’s moans followed suit, and as she neared her peak she felt his hands grab hold of a few locks of her hair.

“Valencia, I’m gonna.” Percy kept moaning out as he began to gently thrust up into her mouth.

Moving both hands to Percy’s body, Valencia braced herself for what was about to happen. Without another word Percy stopped his movements, locking his hips in place. As he did his orgasm began, shooting out strands of his cum into her mouth. Valencia’s eyes widened as she began to swallow the liquid filling her mouth. As she struggled to swallow all of it, Valencia pulled her head off of Percy’s member. Once his cock was free, however, Percy’s body simply continued cumming over Valencia.

Strands of cum shot over Valencia's face and breasts, shocking her with how warm it was. Once Percy’s orgasm subsided Valencia finished swallowing what of the sperm was in her mouth before wiping herself up with her finger.

“That tasted diving Percy.” Valencia giggled as she licked her finger clean. “Now, there is more to sex, yes?”

“Of course Princess,” Tommy said as he stood himself up. “Though we might have to give Percy a few moments to recover.”

“Don't worry about me Valencia, I’ll be fine,” Percy said as he attempted to stand before falling back down on the bed.

“Very well then Percy,” Valencia said as she giggled. “In that case, you have ten minutes.”


End file.
